Nova Figura
by Mouse Bot
Summary: An earthling is killed and transported to Remnant. They are reincarnated by the dark god into a human like grimm body. The dark god speaks of a war brewing and this new soul is his ace in the hole. The story will feature a "Gamer" like system and a cannon divergent story with a view point from the villains side. This is my first story so feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Posting this as of chapter 6's release. All future chapters will have better formatting and less huge paragraphs. Please do not let this first chapter's formatting dissuade you from reading. I wish to keep this un-edited however besides what I am writing currently.**

Nova Figura CH.1

A delicate glow radiates from the pale moon overhead that my gaze lies transfixed to. It casts shadows upon a temperate night at my local park. Relaxing on a cold wooden bench, I remove my tanned arms from behind my head and sit upright to look at the time on my phone which lights up like a harsh camera flash. Getting my eyes to adjust, I see that the time is an hour and a half past midnight. Stowing the phone back into my pocket and clearing my face of a few pesky strands of black hair I decide its time to return home from a rather pleasant stroll that I have to go through again. Stepping back onto the dirt pathway marked by many bicycle tires; I hear something step carefully off to my side. Just past the bench I was resting on.

Unfazed by the limited possibilities of dangerous animals in my park I begin to confidently stroll away. The only dangerous animals around that are awake at this hour are coyotes and the lack of barking and footsteps tell me that it cant be more than one at best. But then, FWOOOSH! Something jumps towards me, clearly not caring about hiding anymore, ready to go in for the kill on the fool that is me! Adrenaline spikes and I sprint down the familiar dirt trail as fast as my legs will take me. Whatever is chasing me opts to not run on the trail and instead continually makes a thunderstorm of noise charging through the underbrush as it gives chase. After a few seconds of me trying to flee it pounces at me with claws extended to slice my back and in shock I look towards it and see a large black furred, bone plated, red eyed monster far too big to be natural. A resurgence of adrenaline helps me ignore the slash marks on my back in favor of running faster. Faster than I have ever run, my stride practically perfect form. Trees flew by, twigs snapped underneath, the monster's noise drown out of my head, and every mud puddle avoided. Unfortunately the fastest path back to civilization was one that forced me to break my rhythm and slam into a steep slope that is proving to be much more difficult to climb up when shaking from fear. A roar sounded behind me, the beast again lunging. This time it hit its mark, my heart. First red filled my vision, but quickly after a bright white light took over.

On my knees gasping for air I hear someone call out to me. "Greetings mortal, I have summoned you to be my ace in an upcoming battle that will decide the fate of an entire world.", he said in a mellow, sharp, and etherial tone. Upon settling down from my previous experience, I lifted my head and saw that I was in a white endless room with no shadows in sight, not even one from me. Looking towards the voice I noticed that its coming from some sort of shadow figure with a white diamond cut out of his chest seemingly. "Now that you have gathered yourself I shall further introduce myself. I am the god of darkness. I wield great powers of destruction, but alas these powers are in decline. So with a substantial chunk of my remaining magic I have decided to gamble the fate of the world by placing my chips on you. You shall house my some of my magic and power, help me gain further energy, and I in return shall give you life once again. These are the terms of your new life that you will be forced to uphold by me, try to go back on them and you will lose your sanity becoming a monster no smarter than the one that killed you. Any last questions?"

Dumbfounded by my new situation I mumble out, "So that monster really did kill me." The dark god replied back, "Indeed, while I may be a god even I cannot decide when you die. Although I can alter the surroundings to help cause death." Taken aback by his statement about killing me I sit there quietly. "Well, while I havent talked to anyone in ages I do believe that your new body has been created. It seems I must cut this conversation off now."

The dark god faded away into the light as my eyes started to burn. Slowly a man faded into view, observing me with a piercing red eye. I quickly realized that the eye was mechanical, his other one was normal if not for the intensity within its icy blue gaze. Such a sharp gaze pointed at me naturally made me shocked, flinching slightly. The man backed away looking pleased. His movement dragging my attention first to the desk he was approaching, then to the various containers ranging from normal jars to full on tanks dotted around what appeared to be a lab of some sorts. Judging by the pieces of flesh and small black animals in the containers I was probably in some sort of lab studying biology and animals. Then it hit me. I was suspended in fluid inside one of the large tanks. Looking down at my body I saw hands of pure blackness with fur on them. I'm some sort of monster being studied! A tapping upon my tanks glass startled me. Looking back up I see that man from earlier observing me again. Getting a better look at him, I see that he has a mechanical right arm with glowing red wires presumably delivering power to the various intricate mechanical parts of his appendage. His clothes consist of a rather unusual lab coat of some sorts that is the usual white but with grey trimmings and patches near the shoulders. A rather high collar brought me back to his face which sported a white goatee, mustache, and some really messy hair.

Laughing, the man suddenly said in a near maniacal fashion "I finally did it! My greatest creation! I hope you are ready for some extensive testing later!". 'Later?', I thought. Then the floor below me opened at the press of a button from the scientist that I failed to see earlier, causing all of the water and me to fall down some sort of dark tube, almost like a water slide. Unfortunately at the bottom there wasnt any water to break my fall. Instead a thin mat tried to break my fall onto the hard concrete. Angrily I looked up and around, a burning feeling beginning to make itself known inside me. The only thing in sight was a set of bars that lead to some sort of wide open area. Looking back to the hole it seemingly disappeared from the wall. Stepping towards the bars and peering out I could see all kinds of claw marks and the odd mechanical screw lying around. It dawned on me. I was now a prized gladiator trapped within a room connecting only to the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova Figura CH.2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other series that may be referenced. This goes for the previous chapters and all future ones.

 **A/N:Well before I forget to make one of these again I'd better go ahead and do it. As the summary says this is my first fanfic so dont expect much in terms of length and criticism is appreciated. I already have planned much of the story all the way up to about V4 but if you have suggestions feel free to give them. As for an upload schedule, I struggle with motivation to begin writing sometimes so I cant promise weekly chapters but I will try to post them on weekends, preferably Saturday or Sunday. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Speech** _Thoughts_ [Video game windows] **A/N2: If you find anything not in this format then blame the website. I noticed it messed with some of the underlined stuff when I uploaded.**

An unknown amount of time keeps passing. Trapped in this plain dimly lit grey cell, I begin to lose track of time. Not only due to what feels like the weeks I've been in here, watching various beast do battle outside my bars in the arena, but also due to the fact I havent had to sleep.

Perhaps its because of my growing anger at this situation I've been placed in. Perhaps its because of this feeling of fire and fireworks inside making me feel energized. Maybe its my envy of the monsters engaging in lively fights against various robots and sometimes each other, free to move and decide their fates.

Ironically the activity that gives me the most joy seems to torment me further and further, growing that feeling of unrest inside. I sit there in front of the bars waiting and watching massive black and green scorpions fight machines that employ cunning strategies or other smaller scorpions adorned with red instead of green. Various dances leading to death are preformed, usually with the victor being the large green scorpion.

Today it seems I get large black bears however, certainly less entertaining than the scorpions thats for sure. Their lumbering forms are rife with weakspots and openings, something the scorpions make up for with armor. Just the thought of such slow beasts wasting my time drives me to think about fighting them myself. My lack of weapons would make it hard to kill them fast but I'm almost certain I could do it.

Sighing inwardly I roll backwards from the bars. I've grown too bored by such a slow and already determined fight between the much more skilled robot and one of those bears. Laying on the mattress I try to think back to my old life but its almost like a thick fog is concealing my memories. Each… day? Hour? Hmm. A sense of time continues to elude me, causing a general unease at just how fast my memories of my previous life are disappearing or just how long I've been trapped.

FWWAAAACHING! Jerking my head to the side I expected to see a robot being destroyed by the bear because it malfunctioned or something but instead I see an unusual, almost daunting call to action. _'THE BARS! They're gone!'_ I mentally blurt out.

Jumping up and pushing off the wall next to me I make a full on sprint for the outside, happy for any outcome including death. My body tingling with sheer excitement! Finally free from captivity. No longer forced to be on the sidelines. It was as if a director had just told me I earned the spot as a lead role in the upcoming play.

 **"** **Ah! Eager to prove yourself are we H3-Xenia?"** rang out the scientists voice. Looking around for the speaker I notice him behind a glass screen above my cell. Two monsters drop out some holes in the wall that opened up. I could see them, they were the same kind of monster that killed me! With my blood seemingly boiling a clenched my fists tightly. If my face had a mouth it would have made a grimace to go along with the rest of my face. **"A small test to start us of** **f** **. See to it that you do not disappoint me H3!"** the mic harshly cutting off after.

The wolves were now running at me, and my instincts were telling me to run at them. We met halfway with the wolves lunging to kill me just as the previous one did. _'Not this time, not again!'_ I thought.

Sliding towards and under the one on the right I reached up and grabbed its leg. Standing up at the end of my slide I heaved the wolf towards me and over my shoulder, slamming it down as hard as I could on the ground only to hear the left wolf having recovered from its failed lunge and moving in to attack.

With a quick crouch I jumped backwards and kicked it in the jaw while twisting my body to follow up with a spinning kick from my other foot. There must have been some good strength in that last kick because it was knocked of its feet and would have done a cartwheel if it werent for the force from my first kick.

Turning around the right wolf had picked itself up and began to swing its left arm at my head forcing me to flip backwards. Its other large set of claws tried to bisect me but I stepped to the side while grabbing its right arm, kicking its nearest leg out from under it, and slamming it into the ground. Stepping onto the right wolf's shoulder I started to pull as it squirmed on the ground clearly unfamiliar being in this position.

With a very satisfying ***** _ **pop***_ I began to tear this stupid beasts arm off. A thin stream of smoke came from where its arm use to be connected to and now from its head as I decided to stab it with its own arm.

Noticing that the left wolf I kicked earlier wasnt attacking I looked over, its corpse was expelling that same black smoke with parts of it having already dissolved away.

A flash of blue light illuminated my view. A screen of some sorts keeping within my view.

[Congratulations mortal! You have passed your first trial and thus you shall be rewarded with some of my power! Continue to destroy creatures and complete missions to level up further. In order to keep this tutorial simple we will go over the three skill trees you may choose from!

Destruction – skill points allocated into this tree will mutate your grimm body allowing for more offensive features and abilities as well as general increases to your strength and speed.

Creation – skill points allocated here will mutate your body with defensive capabilities such as armor or spikes alongside increased mass and faster health regeneration.

Knowledge – the most unique of the three trees allowing you to unlock other forms of grimm to shapeshift into. Higher levels can even allow you to command low level grimm, only the most intelligent grimm can command them all.

(Destruction) (Creation) (Knowledge)

You have 1 skill point to allocate! Make a choice by pressing a button above and be prepared to live with it forever as once its allocated it cant be undone without my permission. If you wish to look at skill point allocations and your shapeshifting forms then think 'my status' at any time. Tutorial end.]

Thinking about it for a few seconds I looked back to my fight with the wolves. If it werent for their predictability and the risks I took while fighting them then I'd be dead. Not to mention the fact that I had difficulty slamming the right wolf by its leg and if there were more I wouldnt have time to rip their arms off as a weapon.

My choice became obvious after this line of reasoning. I clicked the button labeled "Destruction". An odd feeling overtook my now relaxed body. At the tips of my fingers I could see white pieces of bone growing out of them on each finger. All the way up to the middle of them. The claws looked like sharp tiny daggers when they finished growing. Perfect for slicing open enemies and preventing them from getting out of my grasp.

Oddly a sound began to be picked up by my ears. It seemed the scientist was going on about something. **"-Xenia! Your refusal to go back to your cell leaves me no choice!"** A short alarm blared out catching my attention and causing me to look as two of those dual sided staff bots appeared from the walls. They looked rather angry, much like how the scientist was behind his glass window.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova Figura CH.3

 **A/N: I was kinda worried that I wouldnt get this chapter out quick enough, but it seems I crunched it out. I might be getting a job soon so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I do seem to be writing longer chapters. Speaking of chapters, chapter 1 is up to 257 views! Only one review sadly. It kinda makes me nervous of whether I'm doing good or not. Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

 **Speech** _Thoughts_ [Video game windows] *** sound effects ***

 *** ping ***

[Mission start! Escape the lab!]

The ping almost fell on deaf ears as I was already being pressed by the two red staff wielding robots. Barely any time to think let alone try to attack! Their coordination was far more dangerous than the previous two wolves. Almost perfectly in sync they attacked and covered each other weak spots. This lack of openings was firsthand experience as to why 3 of them could take down one of the red scorpions. Add into this teamwork the fact that my claws could only peel off their paint and dodging soon seemed to be my only option.

Looking around there were just no rocks large enough to smash their armor with. Another few dodges and what felt like an eternity later one of the robots caught my leg with a thrust, effectively slowing me down and spelling out my doom if this fight continued for much longer.

A sharp pain lanced through my injured leg as a robot kicked it, further opening the wound and splashing blood everywhere. Stumbling backwards I fell on the ground and began to drag myself away quickly. Rolling out of a few slashes and stabs. Until something strange happened…

The robot that kicked me earlier must have malfunctioned as its foot didnt properly articulate and threw off its balance causing it to tip over and stab the other robot! Quickly, I grabbed the staff and moved it around while it was still inside the other robot, trying to cause as much damage as this opportunity would allow me.

I must have struck its battery as it began to glow and twitch violently. I kicked it away with my good leg and pulled out the staff. The resulting explosion kicked up some debris and sent a shockwave outward, making a rather loud noise. I turned to the now offenseless bot, his former staff in hand.

Even though it was the last bot alive it still proved to be a problem as it must have been programmed with hand to hand capabilities. Occasionally it threw a few punches but mostly it tried to keep its distance. It was taking advantage of my injured leg which was still causing me to be too slow.

Fortunately I wasnt stupid, once it dashed it for a few hits I grabbed it and stabbed the bladed staff into its joint near its waist. It fell to the ground, now legless and lacking the proper balance stand. That was their weakness! A bit of pride filled me after learning this weakness and chopping of the last robot's head.

[Level up! Apply your points in the status window.]

' _Status'_ I thought.

[Level: 3

Health: 90/200

Skills: 

(Destruction) – 1

(Creation) – 0

(Knowledge) – 0

Forms: None

2 skill points available!]

Putting 1 point into destruction again I expected something to happen however my form remained un-changed. Perhaps the upgrades happen at certain amounts? With my last remaining skill point I tapped on creation. It will give me some kind of armor and help my leg as well as my HP heal faster.

Again my hands began to feel weird but this time my entire forearm joined in the feeling. It seems my first point in creation has granted me gauntlets to accent my claws! This is probably one of the best places I could have gotten armor since I can now effectively block cutting attacks. Plus it adds some more weight behind my attacks!

Closing the screen and turning around I expected to see an even more upset scientist. I was instead met with a vacated observatory and a broken window. It appears that when the first robot exploded their staff flew into the glass and shattered it, causing the cowardly scientist to flee.

This is the second time I've felt such a strong calling in this life. However, instead of the promise of entertainment, this one held freedom, and so I took this opportunity. Managing to claw my way up to the observation area I was met with an open door and what seemed to be a control console.

Looking at the console I saw that it was for all of the cells of various monsters! Apparently they were something called "grimm" and the wolves were "Beowolves", while the bears were called "Ursa", and the scorpions were called "Deathstalkers". Wanting to perhaps gain a bit more experience and to help my attempt at escaping I activated the cell doors and opened them all.

Immediately I could hear various alarms going off and the screams of escaping grimm. Not wanting to stay around for things to get worse I decided to start leaving through the door and into the facility.

On my way out I ran into various grimm. Fortunately most of them were Beowolves or those stupid Ursa. Now that I had both a way to effectively attack and defend they werent much of a problem, unlike my leg that was taking awhile to heal.

I ran into a rather large and odd looking Beowolf that was green while searching for an exit. It seemed to be holding up rather well against a red Deathstalker so I decided its probably best not to attack either of them.

All in all, by the time I found a hatch leading to the outside I had leveled up to level 5. Two whole levels off of killing all the fodder that got in my way. The amount of grimm I had to fight through ended up making it take longer than expected to find the exit.

Opening the hatch up I was greeted by a soft yellow light. Crawling all the way out I felt soft sand under my feet. I was on a beach with a small dock not too far off in the distance. Looking back, I noticed the hatch was hidden and buried under sand. Well, that was before I opened it.

Such a nice beach at sunrise was my first taste of freedom. The salty sea air smelled so sweet. I took a few moments just to take it all in. If I could cry still I just might have.

 *** ping ***

[Mission passed! Escape the lab!]

It seems I finally passed the mission and now I'm level 8. The timing of it seemed to be mocking me or perhaps its just the dark god reminding me that I'm still under his control.

Either way, I now have 5 whole skill points to use. _'Status'_ I thought.

[Level: 8

Health: 180/200

Skills: 

(Destruction) – 2

(Creation) – 1

(Knowledge) – 0

Forms: None

5 skill points available!]

I'm still not fully healed despite my leg's wound healing. So I should probably put more points into creation or else I will probably have that weakness taken advantage of. I'm slightly curious what other forms I can shapeshift into using knowledge however. They could prove invaluable.

Knowing that having one point in knowledge was probably enough for the first form I decided to put the other 4 skill points into creation first.

It seems it was time for my face to get that weird tingling feeling. It kinda feels like peeling off one of those face masks that get the dirt off your face and out of your pores.

 _'_ _I wonder why I could remember that but not anything about myself?'_ I pondered.

When the tingling finally stopped I reached up to my face and used the sides of my claws to touch my cheek. I didnt want to cut myself after all!

My claws met bone. It seems I now have gained a mask of some sorts. Wanting to know what it looked like and realizing that I've never seen the reflection of my new body I headed over to the water.

A rather disturbing face met my sight. Although it wasnt really a face. My mask was mostly smooth and went from my jaw all the way up to the top of my forehead. The red markings on my mask began around the eye holes in my mask, completely surrounding it, and almost as if I was crying a thin red streak from each eye went down to form what looked like a human mouth with teeth. Except the teeth were pointier than normal ones. It felt like they were forming a slight smile.

All together the red features made it look like I was some sort of monster that was content and happy with its sadness. One that accepted its demise.

Looking away and shivering mentally I wondered, _'Is this the dark god mocking me again or is this just how the type of grimm I am look?'_ Either way I was disturbed.

A slight pain developed in my brain. It felt far to concentrated to be some sort of headache.

A calm, almost monotone, and cold voice interrupted my thoughts. _'Hello? How strange it is that I can feel a new presence, a new intelligent grimm. From that arrogant Dr. Merlot's lab no less!_ _I never thought I would see a changeling grimm_ _get to this level of intelligence. Perhaps you could be_ _useful_ _to me. Care for a test to prove your allegiance to me? Your queen?"_


	4. Update 1

Nova Figura Update #1

Unfortunately, due to having to help my mom with moving a bunch of shit around and doing some yard work as well as helping to paint an entire room, most of my time this week was ate up so I had no time to write CH.4. (Plus I'm going to be play BBCTB this entire weekend because the game is really fun) I plan on releasing the next chapter next weekend. Sorry if you got some kinda notification and came here expecting the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Nova Figura CH.4

 _'My, queen?'_ I said, in a hesitant and questioning manner. Curious, I asked _'The grimm are ruled by a queen? The ones I've seen so far are only mindless beasts.'_

The calm and collected voice that sounded somewhat regal replied back, saying _'Indeed they are all ruled over and take commands from me. However its difficult to give them complex orders due to their lack of intelligence._ _The intelligent grimm like you often are much more strategic and will obey my orders to stay away from humanity. For you see, while I am their queen I cannot control their nature of destruction. They desire from birth to cause destruction and suffering to the humans and faunus. The grimm feed off of their strife.'_

Well, my questions were mostly answered so with no real direction in this world I asked _'_ _Earlier you asked me if I would be willing to take some kind of test to prove my loyalty to you. What did you have in mind if I may ask?'_

 _'_ _There is a bandit camp not to far from Dr. Merlot's island. I shall point you in the correct direction and you shall destroy it how you see fit. Impress me and I may reward you.'_ she said as an image of the dock from earlier found its way into my head. It seems the dock pointed the way towards to bandit camp as after she stopped talking nothing else presented itself in my head.

 *** ping ***

[Mission start! Destroy the bandit camp!]

' _Well, that seems to seal the deal here, guess I better hope the skill point I'm about to put into Knowledge gives me a useful form for transportation._ _Status!_ _'_ I proclaim.

[Level: 8

Health: 200/200

Skills: 

(Destruction) – 2

(Creation) – 5

(Knowledge) – 0

Forms: None

1 skill point available!]

Clicking on the button labeled "Knowledge" I felt no physical changes. Sadly I figured I'd have to row all the way across the sea in the small row boat near the dock but suddenly another screen pulled up!

[You've gained the form "Small Nevermore". This form allows you the ability to fly at a significant risk to your safety. The lack of survivability makes this form not recommended for combat.

Health: 20/20

Skills:

Destruction – 1

Creation – 1

Knowledge – 1

Cooldown – 10 minutes

Significant usage of this skill may lead to stronger evolutions of the Nevermore form.]

Lucky me, it seems this will be perfect for what I have to do, just not much else… Anyway, I decided to activate the new form and a black glow overtook me. The next thing I knew I was much closer to the ground and lacking hands.

After a few minutes of looking myself over in amazement and flapping around on the beach like a dodo I eventually found out how to take off. Running and flapping my wings hard I had lift off and soon after I was flying across the sea.

About fifteen minutes later I had found my way to a new piece of land. Green trees made up the forest below me and while looking down at them my eyes focused on a clearing in the middle of them. The various tents inside the clearing and the wooden wall at the edges certainly gave a strong bandit camp vibe.

Landing in one of the trees near the clearing, being careful not to get to close due to my 20 max HP points, I looked into the camp. There seemed to be a river near the camp that was hidden below the trees with a few small boats for navigating it and probably transporting supplies or people.

Many of the inhabitants looked like wannabe pirates with various things like bandannas, poorly made cleavers and cutlasses that looked like they were thrown onto guns, giant tapped barrels that seemed to dispense some kind of brown alcohol that was probably rum, and there was a group of drunk idiots singing some kinda song that just sounded like a shanty.

Perhaps these fake pirates were some kinda mercenaries that Merlot hired to make sure no one found his island? Either way, they are probably strong if not individually but as a group at least.

The sheer numbers of them certainly told me that I needed some way of dividing or distracting them. Taking a bit of risk, I took off from my perch and began circling the bandit camp. Trying to stay low and in the trees so they'd be less likely to see me as a grimm and not just a bird.

After a few passes I got a good look into one of the larger tents near some of the barrels of rum. It was illuminated and there were wooden selves with food and bags of potatoes and grain. It must be their food storage.

There are a few tents surrounding it too, rather closely, however I havent been able to get a good view of whats inside them. Looking back to the food storage tent I get an idea but it'd be risky.

I'll have to fly in and check what the light source is but if its fire from a lamp then I can probably light the place on fire without even having to transform back into my humanoid form.

Taking off from my perch in the trees once again I fly really high above the bandit camp. I'm gonna have to quickly dive in then out if I dont wanna be seen and killed in this form. Here I go!

Pointing my beak straight down towards the camp and folding my wings back into my body for a faster descent I can feel the wind whipping past me. Almost immediately however I have to extend my wings again to try and glide into the tent.

Inside it smelled terrible, probably like the bandits. A mixture of booze, bread, and what must be rotting food of some kind assaulted my nostrils. There was a man with a stained shirt snoring in the corner while sitting in a chair.

It seems my flapping to get onto one of the higher shelves must have startled him. What startled me however was that the light source was from some yellow crystal and not a fire… _'Well fuck, this got a lot more dangerous'_ I thought as someone made their way into the tent.

 **A/N: I'm a bit surprised that I got this chapter to a decent length and that its only half of what I had planned. All written in 2 days nonetheless! I've been having some trouble pushing myself to write this week due to multiple things but mostly just a lack of motivation at times. I really dont wanna stop writing this however since we havent even gotten to the funnest parts yet! They've really only just started. Speaking of, it seems that most of the people who have left reviews have been liking the story so far and are interested in seeing where its going! While its nice knowing that people like my writing I was wondering what about it is nice, what parts of it are bad? How is my depiction and dialogue for Salem so far?** **Tell me if you have an opinion about any of this please! See ya next week hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 5

Nova Figura CH.5

 **"Oi! Harold! Get off ye arse and pump more of yer aura into the lamp. Its dim as all hell in 'ere!"** said the skinny pirate with various scars on his arms that just walked in. **"Whuzzat?"** stained shirt Harold said, waking up and shaking his head.

 **"You feckin' heard me. I know you like sittin' about pretendin' to sleep all the time!"** said skinny scars who seemed to not be in a happy mood like his other pirate friends. Harold pointed at me on the shelf and said **"Say Jasper, when did we get a parrot?"**

 **"What bird ya talking 'bout?"** said skinny scars Jasper. Turning and looking at me as I hopped of the shelf and onto the ground he exclaimed **"Harold ye bloody idgit that aint a parrot its one of them bird grimm!"**

 _'_ _Well it seems I've been found out, better transform back.'_ I thought. With a flash I was back in my all black humanoid form with may mask and hands being the only pieces of white and red on me. It seems I must have scared the shit outta the pirates because they were already bolting out from the back side of the tent leaving just me in here.

Knowing I didnt have long before the whole camp would be coming back into the tent to fight me I quickly grabbed the lantern so I could take the yellow crystal out and try to find how it works. My life basically depended on me starting a fire at this point after all.

As I hastily removed it from its container I ended up breaking off a piece and the crystal shocked me, cause me to drop it. On the floor it was glowing brighter than before, obviously responding to me breaking it. So I picked it back up and knew exactly what I was going to do with it.

Ripping of some of the tents cloth I wrapped the crystal up in it then started to smash the rock. I could tell that the electricity was starting to burn the cloth so I kept at it and it eventually caught on fire. I put the fire up next to the rest of the tents cloth and soon enough the tent was on fire.

However, I need something larger than just one tent. While trying to think of what flammable stuff was around me I remembered them… Those large barrels of alcohol that were just outside of this tent!

I quickly dashed outside and grabbed one of the barrels, my claws sinking into the wood slightly. Some of the prates were startled but others seemed to have been warned. I threw the barrel into a different tents pole and it burst open, a bit of flaming cloth soon followed and ignited the alcohol, causing a much larger fire they engulfed the tent and even started to burn the grass around it.

Grabbing the other ones I threw them to help spread the fire. It was as if I was throwing molotovs around, only much larger with much more fire.

Just as I threw the last one gunfire rang out and whizzed by me. The few of them that had guns were not trying to shoot me. With a stroke of luck however it seems my plan was working.

Most of the pirates were frantically trying to put out the large fires or grabbing their own stuff and carrying it away from the ever expanding burning ground of grass. I had started a wildfire, and now the grimm were signaling their arrival.

While dodging a few bullets and stepping on the hot charred ground around me I saw the grimm start to batter the wooden walls that will quickly give way. Now was my time to attack.

Dashing forward to close the distance with the pirates some of the ones who had their weapons jammed decided to jump of the burning line of grass and intercept me so the other could continue shooting.

There were quite a few that decided to attack me but they were nowhere near as coordinated or dangerous as the robots from Merlot's lab. The first one I dashed in and stabbed, my claws sinking into his flesh easily and most certainly dealing a fatal blow. Kicking him away another one took a swipe ar me with his cutlass and gave me a shallow cut on my back.

I tried to stab him like the previous pirate but something stopped my claws. A green shimmer of light could be seen where my claws tried to penetrate. They must have some kind of force field.

While I thought of how to deal with him someone tried stabbing me in the back however they lost their footing probably due to being heavily drunk. Just as my eyes focused back on the shielded one he went for another slash. I decided to step inside his swing and lock his sword arm up with mine, firmly grabbing it. Now I could throw a few punches into his stomach as he got a good hit on my face.

Soon enough his body flashed green, it seems my punch after this happened had much more of an effect as I could feel his body begin to double over to the gut punch. With this I pushed him down to the ground and stabbed him in the neck.

Looking up I could see most of the attention of the pirates was ate up trying to kill the grimm on the walls. The main gate was being barely on it hinges and looked like it'd break any second. It seems like the grimm will find their way in soon so my mission is all but complete.

Transforming back into my Nevermore form I was out of there in a flash and safely flying above the camp. Unsurprisingly a few Beowolves made it over the walls and Boarbatusks rammed down what remained of the gate.

 *** ping ***

[Mission completed!]

[Level up! Apply your points in the status window.]

Before I could fly away the voice from earlier filled my head again _'Congratulations, you just defeated a group of pirates that have been stealing and killing innocent seafarers, you have proven your usefulness to me. I ask that you come meet me in person so I may reward you for this accomplishment. I shall guide you to my location. Just fly in this direction. Oh and call me Salem.'_

A image of the northern part of the pirates camp filled my head. It seems I'll have a long journey however as the next image I saw was one of a very strange and dark land covered with rocks and crystals. It looked to be midnight there and the landscape was varying shades of black, red, and purple.

Looking back to the decimated pirate camp as I flew away I just remembered that I killed two people with my hands and so many more indirectly. _'They were pirates that killed for a living._ _I made the world a better place._ _'_ I had to reassure myself.

 **A/N: I'm surprised this ended up being an entire arc. Even more so that I wrote this in about 3-5 hours. Next chapter we will finally get to what I was wanting to get to. Did you like how a depicted the pirates? Tell me by leaving a review! Oh and I recently got done planning this story all the way past volume 5 of RWBY. This is currently taking place before volume 1.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a pretty hefty chapter and one filled mostly with a long monologue! Have fun reading!**

Nova Figura CH.6

An entire day goes by as I fly over nothing but blue ocean. _'Am I even going in the right direction?'_ I wonder. The closest thing I've seen to land is a giant cruise ship broken in half on some rock barely below the surface of the water, the beginnings of an island I presume.

I decide to keep flying anyway instead of inspecting the boat. Soon enough an entire continent comes into view, except it looks rather normal and nothing like the one Salem showed me. There seems to be some kind of black pool however in the beach and leaking into the sea.

As I was looking at it something slithered out and into the sea. Some kind of small black fish with visible teeth. Perhaps the fish washed ashore into an oil pit?

Anyway, refocusing my eyes ahead of me I'm now over a forest and the trees below are slowly changing color. It almost looks like the stages of fall are happening below me as now the trees have no leaves and look kinda dead. Soon enough they sparsely dot the mostly flat landscape.

The ground goes from a rich brown to a dark black that looks like death, then that black land gives way to a purplish-red ground thats cracked and desolate of any plant life. Those crystals begin to just out of the land, a deep purple with a glowing lavender base as if there is something magical about them. Perhaps they are the same as the crystal from the bandit camp?

A structure of some sorts pops into view. It sits on a cliff with mountains just past it, is made of grey rocks, and is Gothic in architecture. The crystals seem to be growing around it accenting the building rather nicely. The tall windows have a sort of vertical eye design in them and the symmetry is perfect.

Flying around it I discover what seems to be the front door made of some kinda dark wood, mahogany? A path leads up to them from the plains below. As I turn into my humanoid form and land at the top of the stairs the door opens before I could knock on it. As the door slowly swung open I could see how thick it was, almost half a foot wide. Certainly a very heavy door, I'm surprised Salem could open it.

Finally getting to see the mysterious woman who has been talking to me through telepathy I could tell she has a rather thin frame. She is wearing a simple black dress that goes all the way down to her feet with a cape of some kind that covers her upper arms, leaving her pale skin exposed, black veins seem to lie just below her skin. Her face is rather angular and sharp with a black diamond of some sorts on her forehead. Her red eyes accent the inside of her cape and her white hair is tied up into a bun.

 **"** **Greetings, you are even more intriguing in person. Please do follow me into drawing room."** said Salem with a hint of joy in her voice. She proceeded to almost glide down the hall with graceful steps and into a large and very open room with a long table made out of those purple glowing crystals seemingly, the edges of it were the same bright lavender as the bases of the crystals adorning the walls, a candle burning on top of all of them.

 **"Take a seat, we have much to discuss."** she said, gesturing to the 6 pale wooden seats that were held together in the middle by some sort of black cording. Sensing no hostility I decided to take a seat near her as it would be kinda awkward too sit a few chairs away.

 **"I've seen how you handled those mercenaries. Using fire to attract the grimm in and even** **ing** **out the odds was brilliant."** she says with a slight pause afterwards. A slight frown forms on her face.

 **"If you were a human you'd be hailed as a hero for defeating that group of thieves, however due to you being a grimm they'd see you as a monster despite your good deeds. Humans are indeed such tribal creatures, they'd never accept someone like you or me despite our intelligence."** she states with a slight chuckle.

 **"You may not have seen any yet but within normal society there exist beings that look almost exactly like humans but with one or two small differences, they are called Faunus. Despite so many similarities the humans saw only the differences and thus decided to treat the faunus like animals or slaves due to their fear."**

 **"They were treated horribly throughout most of history until not too long ago the faunus rebelled and fought to free themselves. In a rather awkward position due to a great war they just fought the humans decided to grant them so called rights and equality while also exiling some to an island of such awful climate that soon after settling there they ceased to expand."** she says with slight amusement in her voice.

 **"The ones left behind continued to be oppressed in various ways. They may have gained their freedom but the humans never grew to accept them. Many businesses refused to serve faunus, they are given the most dangerous tasks, and only recently when they began to grow uneasy about this treatment, lashing out, did they actually gain equal pay to their human counterparts."**

 **"There are even prominent political figures such as the Winchesters and some of the largest companies such as the Schnee Dust Company that discriminate heavily. All of them and so many more under the kingdoms. It's no wonder there is still such a divide."**

 **"We would never be accepted in society. Why, when I was younger and more well know there was even an entire faction of humans dedicated to hunting me down. The Silver Eyed Warriors if my memory serves me. They wield a powerful magic in their eyes that would easily destroy beings like you and me due to us not having a soul and aura like them."**

 **"Should you happen to come across one of their descendants I ask that you stay away from them. Even with the best of disguises they will be able to sense you with their soul."** Abruptly her tone shifts from her usually neutral one to a more intimidating one filled with malice and hate.

 **"Even with their specialized magic they are not your greatest enemy however. There exists a cruel old man that heads Vale's huntsman academy. He is currently known as 'Ozpin'. He too is a powerful being that heads the witch hunt after me. He is willing to throw as many innocent but brainwashed huntsman and huntresses at me as he possibly can."** Salem's eyes are now glowing red with hate, while I sit deathly still and stiff in the chair regretting sitting this close.

 **"He knows they have very little chance of defeating me and yet he still sends them off to their deaths all while slowly taking control of every kingdom. As a headmaster he allows discrimination and harassment to divide his students whom he uncaringly launches off a cliff when they first arrive."**

 **"This vile man cannot be allowed to rot the already bad governments of the kingdoms lest the citizens suffer even more under his tyrannical shadow rule."** she says while breathing out deeply and regaining her composure, returning to her neutral tone. " **That is why I will have you assist one of my most loyal and competent allies whom I have entrusted the task of bringing Ozpin down to. Her name is Cinder Fall. I shall give you the spare clothes that are waiting out in the hall and a scroll with her location on it. When you arrive you are to follow her orders."**

I nod and rise from my seat, quickly but stiffly walking out into the hall. As I shut the door leaving Salem's vision I feel a liquid on my hand. It seems that sometime during her speech I clenched my hands into a fist and my claws went through my palm. I'm not sure if it was out of anger or fear but _'it seems I've caught myself red handed'_ I think with a dry mental chuckle.

Looking down the hall and towards the door I see a set of cloths. Looking at them I see a pair of black pants that have a red stripe going up the sides and fit loosely around my legs. They looked very similar to athletic pants. A tight but thin shirt accented them with its red and black design. However the outfit was wrapped up in a cape very similar to Salem's that covered my shoulders nicely.

Picking up the stick sitting next to them I pressed the only button I saw on it and the "scroll" as its called expanded and opened up. I screen made out of what seems to be light connected the four plastic corner pieces. On the light screen I saw a message explaining how the scroll functions and at the bottom of these instructions was a message tacked on by someone named "Watts". It told me how to use the modified GPS function to find Cinder.

 *** ping ***

[Mission start! Beginning of the End!]

 **A/N: Welp, you can finally give your eyes a rest. Please do tell me what you think about my portrayal of Salem before you do though!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading for two weeks but the heat has been killing me and I just havent been in a mood to write recently. Typical stuff kinda. I do have other stories I want to write but I feel like they will be the death of this one which already has a fleshed out story. Well, see ya whenever!**

Nova Figura CH.7

After the fiasco of trying to figure out how to carry my scroll with me then having the genius idea of putting it in my pocket so it was sucked into whatever dimension stores my clothes for me I finally set off in the direction the scroll pinged me. Flying back over the dark, brooding, generally unfriendly looking, and what probably would be a hostile landscape if I wasnt protected from the grimm by Salem's orders to them I began to think about Salem's words among other things.

 _'It seems like my greatest threat genuinely will be humanity.'_ It was a strange thought but it wasnt exactly jarring to me, people do fight all the time after all. Its just weird actually being a monster that should be feared and eliminated in their eyes. _'I'd be the same as a Beowolf to them just with a more dangerous look to me. I wonder if I'll become so strong looking that even the grimm hunters of this world will run from me.'_ I said while continuing to ponder about other things.

Then I remembered some more of Salem's words about how she even gets some brave enough to go after her from time to time. _'Perhaps its just because she looks more human and less like a monster that would tear you limb from limb?'_ I questioned.

With an uncertain sigh I finally looked downward after being lost in my various thoughts for so long and shockingly saw land blurring by below. A bit worried about overshooting where Cinder is I landed for a brief second to turn back to my humanoid form and pull out my phone that was thankfully still in my pocket despite being sent to another dimension probably.

After correcting myself a few degrees south I began walking. Her distance isnt too far from mine now and I'd rather not wait for the cooldown on my Nevermore form. Besides I wont tire from walking due to being a grimm probably.

As I trek through the forest I eventually reach an opening just as a woman in a red dress and heels whom I presume to be Cinder if my GPS is to be believed begins to reach the edge of the clearing. A rather grey man with prosthetic legs and singed pants follows her with a smooth stride, as does a girl with tan skin and really bright green hair with white and brown clothes. She was practically skipping while she walked behind Cinder looking directly at her with a hopeful look on her face.

 *** BANG***

 *** FHHHHTOOOoooo ***

It seems the one in grey has finally seen me looking at them. His leg was raised in the air still and from this angle I could see the barrel of the gun. **"** **Are you going to come out or do I have to to take you out?"** he asked in a dry tone that managed to seep confidence.

Jumping down from the tree I was sitting in I pull out my scroll and saunter over to them. While walking I open up the GPS app and present it to the black haired lady who raises her eyebrow slightly. There a certain intensity in her gaze but I'm not sure of the feelings behind it. I stay resolute none the less. Playfully she voiced her concern **"When I was told I'd be receiving back-up on my mission from a new recruit I wasnt expecting someone like… you."** The way she delivered that line kinda stung. I presume she isnt happy that I'm like Salem for some reason.

 **"** **This changes my plans, I wish Salem would have filled me in greater on you but as it is now you have no place in the grand scheme of things as anything other than extra muscle. I hope you'll prove to be sufficient in that expertise at least. Your first test shall be soon so ready yourself."** she says with a literally glow in her amber eyes.

Eventually, after we sufficiently distanced ourselves from the clearing we set up camp for the night. None of us really said much other than some back and forth between the grey guy known as Mercury and the green haired girl called Emerald. Soon enough though despite their infighting some tents were set up and we rested for the night. I mostly just stared at the stars and moon all night instead of sleeping.

The next day we woke up with Mercury complaining about being sore from sleeping on the ground and Emerald seemingly showing her agreement by not commenting on it. Thankfully I was spared due to both not sleeping and having a grimm body. We packed up and set off shortly after eating.

As we walked I could see them liven up a bit. Their mechanical walking eased up into a more natural stroll. Trying to keep myself entertained I let my mind wander as we were traveling.

I was snapped out of this about mid-day by Cinder saying **"Well recruit its time for that test I promised. You are to assist Mercury and Emerald in taking out all of the White Fang in the upcoming camp."**

 *** Ping! ***

[Mission Start! Defeat the White Fang Camp!]

I allowed Mercury and Emerald to take the lead as they seemed more than happy to get this fight started off. Meanwhile I took a good look at who I am supposed to be fighting. They looked like obvious criminals of some kind with little training. I could tell by how they handled themselves and how easily Merc and Emerald have already killed a few.

Not wanting to shirk my mission I jumped into the fray. Most of them were already focused on trying to shoot their attackers so the three I managed to sneak up on didnt even bother looking at me rushing them until I was already on top of them.

Not wanting to lag behind my cohorts I decided to quickly kill the grunts by going for their throats. It's probably the most painless and quickest method I could use. Their gasps as they rolled on the ground certainly didnt help my consciousness however.

 **"** **They're criminals.** **They chose this danger! They gambled with their lives!"** I had to reassure myself. After I've killed about 8 more I look up and realize there arent anymore left. It seems Mercury was the winner of this competition as he proudly proclaimed how many he took care of. I doubt I did as well as Emerald either which means I killed the least.

[Mission Complete!]

As I gained a few levels, a man in a dark suit and a large grunt with a chainsaw burst out of their tent demanding to know about what has happened. Cinder comes into my view and struts up to them, throwing her weapons on the ground in the process. Out of nowhere they ignite and Cinder basically demands their assistance, I presume she needs them for her mission.

The red haired bull man bitterly agrees and Cinder asks for someone to come pick them up in a transport. A helicopter plane hybrid thing arrives awhile later and we get on. Cinder informs us where we are going when Adam asks, **"To Vale, there is a certain pair of thieves I have to make a deal with."**


	9. Update 2

This isnt really an update (hopefully I'll have the next chapter written by next week, this heat always just annoys me and ruins the mood plus I havent had any writing tips videos to get me thinking) but more so of a "poll" of some sorts. (Just DM/Private Message me which one you want to see) I'm not really sure how the polling feature on this site works and whether or not I could just put the link to the poll in this update. Anyway, I have three fanfics in mind that I've been thinking about writing and I was wondering which one my readers would like to see the most.

1\. A RWBY/Star Wars "crossover" fic where a sith is transported to the RWBY verse and reborn. It'd have "The Gamer" RPG elements in it like my current story does just perhaps a bit more normal and probably follow cannon a bit more closely, with them getting roped into Beacon somehow. Dunno if they'd be tacked on to RWBY, stay single, or if I'd have to make a new team for them. (Tell me which you'd like please) I'd of course try my best to mix up the story a bit nonetheless.

2\. The probably harder to write story about a serial killer in a medieval RPG RWBY universe where everyone has RPG stuff and classes like a few other RWBY fics. (Most notably "Forged Destiny" which is pretty good) With its own original story of course.

3\. A post grimm apocalypse story with a "Gamer" protag, set of course after Salem's plans have come to fruition and most of humanity is in shambles. It'd probably have some Fallout references or inspiration in it, with the "Gamer" semblance being adapted to be more like Fallout's perk system with some tweaks. The protag would probably be a bit more of a selfish jerk thats mostly interested in adventure.

If anyone steals these "ideas" then its whatever but either way I'd like to hear which story you guys would like me to try and write alongside my current one. (Dont worry about my current one Nova Figura. I'll probably still write it since I already have everything planned until V6.)


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I got this out late. My sleep schedule is wonky and I've had to do some stuff this weekend which is usually when I write these. Anyway! We have a tie for the poll-amajig that was posted last week. Its seems both the post-apocalyptic story and the serial killer one have an equal amount of votes but by special request the SK Gamer fic will take place in the normal RWBY cannon setting instead of a medieval RPG one. You can probably look forward to one or both in the likely distant future a few months from now because I gotta plan out the stories for them. In the mean time you can hopefully enjoy the monologues I've been putting in these recent chapters.**

 **Speech** _Thoughts_ [Video game windows and text messages] *** sound effects ***

Nova Figura CH.8

Looking at Adam and the Lieutenant sitting over near Cinder on the plane-copter-thingy a thought shot through my head and so I texted Cinder. "Can those two really be trusted? They are terrorists after all and we didnt recruit them them through peaceful means."

She frowns but doesnt respond back out loud. Instead she sends me a text while everyone is busy looking outside the plane. "We'll talk about this after we land. By the way, you never told me your name and Salem didnt give me one. What should I refer to you as?"

I thought about it for a moment, I cant remember my old name and the only actual time anyone gave me a name other than a generic label is when Merlot called me "H3-Xenia". Guess I'll go with that but a more normal and simplified version. "Hex." She looks at me and nods her head in acknowledgment.

It was a short flight. We somehow flew right over a giant wall that surrounded a city despite it probably having guards, perhaps they're crooked. The ships lands shortly at a dock with warehouses around it.

 **"Mercury! Emerald! Please escort Adam and his friend to the meeting room. I have to talk to our second most recent addition to the team."** she said as she led me away from the group. We went down a hallway and to a small room with two sofas lining the walls.

Before I could even sit down Cinder tells me **"I'm sure that you are aware that we are fighting the kingdoms and the establishment right?"** I nod, prompting her to continue. **"Well, in this line of work no matter how noble your goal you are going to need the help of… dangerous and greedy individuals, no matter their goals. As it so happens however the goals of Adam and the White Fang are not too estranged to ours. We both seek the overthrowing of the corrupt governments of the kingdoms just for different reasons, and believe me, I have well supported reasons."**

A grimace formed upon her face as she began pacing back and forth in front of me. **"As you see, I was once a slave. Forced to work while the rest of my** **wealthy** **family lived comfortably. They told me I had better do all of the chores in the house if I wanted to have dinner. Day in, day out, I would work til the afternoon while my step sisters would play with the other kids and make friends."**

 **"Eventually I had enough and tried to tell** **a** **town guard** **about the horrid treatment I was enduring. He told me that I was just exaggerating and that my step mother would never do anything like that to her kids. I tried to protest but he threatened to drag me back to my house. I went on to tell the rest of the town's guards but they all didnt believe me."**

 **"As it turns out, one of them said my step mother told them I was lying to get out of my chores and that she has a maid for the harder things. I showed them my cuts and bruised knees as evidence that she really was working me to the bone but they insisted that I was doing that to myself just to fib."**

 **"Not long after, Salem saved me from that awful place.** **She showed me that I can keep my freedom with enough power."** Cinder finally stopped pacing and looked at me directly.

 **"That is the very reason as to why we cant allow the councils and militaries of the kingdoms to get too strong. They already dont care about the poor who have to turn to lives of crime to feed themselves and soon enough they will stop caring about the average citizen! When that happens it'll be a downward spiral and everyone will be poor slaves while they feast like kings. Huntsman will become government pawns with little to no freedom, pushed into the way of the grimm whether they like it or not."**

 **"** **The citizens around the world need someone to expose the corruption, someone to inspire them to rebel, and someone who will force the governments to reform or dissolve! We** _ **need**_ **to** **be those people and that is why I am willing to fight alongside thugs and thieves."**

Not long after, I walked out of that room with a bit more of an understanding of the situation and after such a fiery speech I cant help but feel some optimism. Now I've been assigned with keeping an eye on Adam and the White Fang to make sure they keep up their end of the bargain, something Cinder knows I'll do well with since I dont think too highly of them.

Walking over to the section of the mostly open warehouse where Adam is supposed to be I cant help but notice the goons looking at me and whispering to themselves. _"Cowards, all of them."_ I think in disgust, not being able to show them my disdain because my face is a static mask. Kinda like theirs now that I think about it, except they can remove their mask.

As I'm waiting around for Adam I decide to listen in on what the stupid grunts were talking about. Its mostly hard to make out since there is a bunch of other stuff going on in the large and open warehouse thats obviously echoing but I do manage to pick up the words "looks like a grimm with that weird mask on". Suddenly they both let out a surprised shriek, **"Auuhm,** **Major** **Adam!"**

A gravely voice replies back **"Can it you two! You shouldnt be disrespecting one of our assassins like that let alone one of your higher ups. If we werent in Vale I'd have you run 20 laps around this warehouse so instead you get 60 pushups."**

He left them as they scrambled towards the ground. When he got over to me finally he said **"Since you're coming with us I'll inform some of my men that you're an assassin for us and that you never take your mask off or talk to conceal your identity."** I just reply back with a nod.

Just then a man in a white suit and a black bowler cap swaggers over with a cane in his hand and a cigar in his mouth. **"Greetings. My name is Roman, Roman Torchwick. Criminal mastermind and your soon to be dust supplier as Cinder has informed me."**

Adam just gave him a blank stare and I couldnt do any better. Roman clears his throat. **"** **Well!** **I've been told to come introduce myself to you two as I'll be joining you shortly wherever you're going."** Roman extends out his hand to Adam and gives a rather robotic handshake. He goes to shake my hand but stops short when he sees my claws. **"I should probably get going. I have an appointment with a local shopkeep me and my men gotta go to."**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Man I'm an idiot. I never gave Hex the mission complete for destroying the WF camp. Well, I'll just say it here now that they are level 10 with 2 unused skill points at the start of this chapter but that wont matter really.**

 **A/N2: Unfortunately my computer is dying and it is becoming harder and harder for me to get it running let alone accessing the internet. I will still make an effort to write the stories I've promised but it may takes some time if my computer bites the dust, since I would have to get a job and save up enough money to buy a new one. I've taken precautions in case my computer does die by putting my stories on a flashdrive but it doesnt have much space on it so I've only put my story ideas and the two stories I've written so far onto it. One being this one and the other being that serial killer fanfic I've promised. The SK fic is coming along rather nicely and my only concerns are capitalizing on the MC's personality and having to watch RWBY S1 and S2 again to help remember events since they will probably end up at Beacon. (I'm not putting them on a team if I go that route, it just makes the most sense with how I'm writing their backstory) With all of these updates said and done, enjoy!**

Nova Figura CH.9

A few months later I was out patrolling Mountain Glenn with a few grunts. Thankfully they were the right amount of serious about their jobs and didnt question my orders to talk through our scrolls instead of doing it out loud. All in all, Jerry, Jim, and Joseph were pretty nice people. They treated their job seriously and had decent personal revenge reasons for becoming terrorists.

We were in the middle of our break time before I got a message out of the blue from Cinder. "An unexpected wrench has made its way into my plans and so I must delegate my mission to you. Me and my pawns will have to watch from the sidelines as you infiltrate Beacon. From there you will have to sneak into the CCT without killing anyone and upload a virus to their computers. Most of the higher ups and students will be distracted at a nearby dance, leaving only weak soldiers guarding it. Nonetheless, killing them will only bring more eyes your way and they'll put more of an effort into checking for viruses, so it is vital that no one dies."

After reading a bit more about the mission details I decided to revive my grinding efforts on the grimm around this area for the next few days before I had to fly out. If things go sour I'll have to be strong enough to fight my way out.

By the time of my mission I reached a rather astounding number for just killing grimm with no mission rewards. Now all I need to do is allocate them. _'Status'_ I think.

[Level: 15

Health: 200/200

Skills: 

(Destruction) – 2

(Creation) – 5

(Knowledge) – 1

Forms: Nevermore

7 skill points available!]

 _'Hmm, seeing as how creation doesnt actually give me more health, in a way it makes it all the more important to just focus on getting armor and speed. So I guess I'll invest 5 more into creation and 2 into destruction.'_ I decided.

Upon getting creation to 10 I grew a rather useful breastplate from where my lower ribs would be all the way to the base of my neck. It was rather plain looking except for the 12 thin red stripes on each side of me that look like unconnected ribs. Unfortunately the two points into destruction did nothing which makes sense as I seem to grow something new every 5 points.

Now that I have the breastplate stuck to me the shirt I'm wearing is too tight and you can see the outline of the breastplate through the shirt. It looks extremely odd and I'd rather have people not questioning why I'm trying to wear armor under my clothes so I decide to take the shirt off.

Before I leave for Beacon I go to say goodbye to Jerry, Jim, and Joseph while getting a few jokes about me being scared enough to put on armor instead of my shirt over what they seem to think is a bodysuit of some sorts I wear that I just went with. My skin does feel rather smooth and velvety for some reason.

Anyway, I went to tell Adam about my departure and then off I was, flying south to a place I'd rather not be. The sun to my right was slowly disappearing below the horizon, and by the time I made it to the Emerald Forest it was gone completely.

 *** ping ***

[Mission start! Inquisitive infiltration!]

I'm not sure if it was the long flight or just how nervous I've become but I had a rather hard time taking off from the branch I was perched on. Flying up near the cliff face I half expected to be spotted somehow through surveillance or one of the guards patrolling around Beacon but I fortunately wasnt.

As I was flying over Beacon's school grounds my mind drifted to AA guns shooting at WW2 planes. I could just imagine it now if someone happened to look up and see a small grimm flying overhead. _'Man I gotta shake these thoughts and just focus on the mission.'_ I thought while getting goosebumps on my skin. ' _A bit of comedy might help me calm down'_ I thought with a smirk.

As I made my way to the giant tower I decided to land and transform on a roof as there wasnt really any alleys and I needed a place to surveille the guards. After all it wouldnt help to just run at them, I'll have to gain some ground so there is less distance to cover and from the looks of it I'll be hiding in between some low hedges.

I jumped to the ground with a quick roll to help me keep momentum and transitioned it into a sprint to the aforementioned bushes. A quick dive into the midst of the bushes and the guard that was on lookout duty was none the wiser. Due to him being none the wiser the next thing he saw when he looked back in my direction was a humanoid figure jumping at him with claws outstretched and almost glowing in the pale moonlight.

As I was jumping however I remembered that I'm not supposed to kill anyone so those outstretched claws quickly balled themselves into the closest thing resembling a fist they could. With a crunch as my fist impacted his face he went down with a few less teeth than he previously had.

Since this is a stealth mission I would obviously have to hide the body and where else better than inside the building of guards that I'm going to have to beat up! Understandably the guards didnt like this idea, as soon as I walked a few feet in they raised their guns at me. Deftly I threw the unconscious guard at them and the ones unoccupied by the body flying at them opened fire.

If they knew I had no aura then they should have aimed at my legs but I'm guessing they just think I'm some kind of White Fang member as they just shot at my chest and their bullets were deflected off of my gauntlets, hardly making a scratch.

Not really wanting to waste time or endanger the mission with anything too fancy I mostly just stuck to punching them repeatedly with a few kicks thrown in to redirect their guns aim. Only a few bullets hit me and most were just grazes so I miraculously only lost 10 HP.

With the guards on that floor knocked out I proceeded to the elevator which opened before I pressed the button. With this in mind I quickly ambushed the two guards in the elevator and made my way upstairs.

It was eerily quite with only the low hum of all of the computers that were on. The goosebumps arrived again as I realized that this is all oddly going too smoothly. Nervous, I placed the scroll onto the wireless connection platform and the virus got to work at downloading itself.

Just then the elevator opened again, my head whipped around almost faster than my body could manage to move. A girl in clothes that resembled a mix of street thug and goth peered out from the elevator. Perhaps not seeing me off to the side yet. As she stepped out of the elevator I decided it was inevitable that I would be discovered, and so I stepped out from the side to meet her.


End file.
